About the meaning of being different
by Sammy-chan '-' Party-Froop
Summary: Fortsetzung zu About two different worlds. Wie geht es weiter nach den Ereignissen in den Weihnachtsferien? HarryDraco
1. Über das Ergebnis unüberlegter Handlunge

Titel: About the meaning of being different  
- About two different worlds -Part 2-

Autor: Sammy-chan

Beta: -Ria27-

Disclaimer: nix meins, alles JKR und bezahlen tut mich noch immer keiner

Rating: P-18-slash

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Teil: 1/7

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warnings: slash, shonen-ai, lime, lemon (das übliche also)

Anmerkung: Dies ist die Fortsetzung von „About two different worlds", ich hoffe der ein oder andere erinnert sich noch an die FF. Wer sie nicht kennt sollte sie zuerst lesen. Leider hat es mit der Fortsetzung etwas länger gedauert, was vor allem an einigen Computerproblemen lag (die Mistdinger gehen immer im falschen Moment kaputt vv).

Was beim ersten Teil so gut funktioniert hat, wird auch diesmal traditionell fortgesetzt XD. Ich werd alle zwei Wochen ein neues Kapitelchen veröffentlichen und pro gegebenen Kommi ziehe ich einen Tag ab (Ja, ich gebs zu, an meiner Kommi-Sucht hat sich nichts geändert +theatralisch Ohnmachtsanfall vortäusch+ ;)

Ich wünsch euch ganz viel Spaß mit dieser FF und hoffe dieser Teil gefällt mindestens so gut wie der erste!

* * *

Kapitel 1: Über das Ergebnis unüberlegter Handlungen 

Harry starrte auf den roten Stein, in dessen Innerem dunstähnlicher Rauch waberte.

Er war zu früh zum Zaubertrank-Unterricht gekommen, was eine Seltenheit war. Bisher war er noch allein, hatte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand gesetzt, der Tür des Klassenzimmers gegenüber, um auf die anderen zu warten.

Wenn er ehrlich war, war er vor Ron und Hermine geflüchtet. Das schier Unmögliche war schlussendlich doch eingetroffen: Seine beiden besten Freunde hatten während der Weihnachtsferien zusammengefunden. Soviel wie er erfahren hatte, hatte Hermine den ersten Schritt getan. Er hätte es sich denken können, Ron hätte wohl niemals den Mumm aufgebracht, seine heimliche Liebe zu offenbaren.

Natürlich hatte er sich gefreut, als seine Freunde ihm die Neuigkeit erzählt hatten. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatten sie es eher zugegeben, als er sie erwischt hatte, als dass sie es ihm freiwillig erzählt hätten, eine Ahnung hatte er dennoch schon vorher gehabt. Mittlerweile gingen ihm ihre Turteleien allerdings schon auf die Nerven. Die meiste Zeit, wenn Hermine und Ron miteinander beschäftigt waren, fühlte er sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen und machte sich aus dem Staub. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde versuchten ihn nicht auszuschließen und manchmal fragte er sich, ob er überreagierte oder vielleicht neidisch war. Neidisch darauf, dass das was seine besten Freunde hatten ihm nicht vergönnt war.

Nachdenklich drehte er den Traumfänger zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass die sich bewegenden Stränge aggressiver wirkten, wenn der Stein rot war. Sie bewegten sich stärker, manchmal ruckartig und zogen sich fester umeinander. Grün war der Stein aber nur mehr selten. Den Tag über, wenn er den Anhänger trug, änderte sich die Farbe kaum und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, sich etwas Glückliches vorzustellen, um ihn aufzuladen.

„Was ist das, Harry?" Erschrocken wandte der Gryffindor sich seiner besten Freundin zu, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und neugierig auf das Schmuckstück sah, das er in Händen hielt.

„Nichts!", beeilte er sich zu sagen und steckte den Anhänger zurück unter sein Hemd, wo er ihn immer trug. Der misstrauische Blick Hermines jedoch sagte ihm, dass es zu spät war. Ihr berühmter Wissensdurst war geweckt und leugnen war in so einem Fall zwecklos.

Resigniert versuchte er zu erklären: „Es ist ein Traumfänger, er schützt mich nachts vor Alpträumen."

„Woah, das ist ja mal krass!", meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort, aber Hermine blickte noch immer skeptisch.

Ohne dass Harry es gemerkt hätte, hatte sich eine Traube von Schülern im Gang gebildet. Gerade eben strömten diese nun, in den aufgeschlossenen Klassenraum. Harry, Hermine und Ron folgten ihnen, setzten sich auf ihre angestammten Plätze. Zu Harrys Unglück saß seine beste Freundin in der Mitte zwischen ihm und Ron.

„Woher hast du ihn, solche Teile gibt es sicher nicht so häufig", bohrte sie weiter nach.

„Ich hab ihn zu Weihnachten bekommen."

„Von wem?" Ihr Misstrauen war jetzt erst recht geweckt. Harry konnte sehen, wie ihre Augen sich zusammenzogen.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", nuschelte er in der Hoffnung, dass sie es nicht hörte. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, von wem er den Traumfänger wirklich hatte.

„Und dann trägst du ihn? Es könnte ein schwarzmagischer Gegenstand sein oder er ist vielleicht verflucht. Du solltest ihn wirklich prüfen lassen, Harry!"

„Ach, hör auf, Hermine. Das hast du auch damals beim Feuerblitz gesagt und nichts war."

Harry überraschte es etwas, dass Ron sich einmischte und Streit mit seiner Freundin anfing, wo doch ihre Beziehung noch so frisch war. Zumal der Rothaarige sowieso momentan die Angewohnheit hatte, Hermine einfach zuzustimmen, egal, was sie sagte.

„Der Besen hätte ebenso gut verhext sein können, auch da wussten wir nicht von wem er war."

„Vielleicht ist der Traumfänger diesmal von Dumbledore. Wenn jemand so einen Gegenstand braucht, dann doch Harry."

„Und warum schickt er es dann anonym?"

Harry war Ron in diesem Moment sehr dankbar, dass er selbst nicht weiter mit Hermine diskutieren musste. Es war zwar nicht fair, aber im nächsten Moment blendete er das Streitgespräch aus.

Der Grund dafür war die Person, die soeben den Raum betrat. Wie magisch wurde Harrys Blick angezogen.

Draco war flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, an seinem Arm hing Pansy Parkinson mehr, als dass sie sich eigenständig bewegte. Harrys Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

Seit Ende der Ferien war alles wieder, wie es immer gewesen war. Draco ließ keine Gelegenheit aus ihn zu schikanieren. Er hasste es. Er hasste es, so zu tun als wäre es ihm egal. Er hasste es, Draco ebensolche Beschimpfungen an den Kopf zu werfen, wie er ihm. Und er hasste es, so zu tun, als ob er Draco hassen würde. Und beinahe wünschte er sich, dass es doch so wäre.

Der Slytherin hatte sich soeben an den Tisch neben Zabini gesetzt. Harry hatte den Schwarzhaarigen niemals weiter registriert, erst seitdem er Draco in jeder möglichen Sekunde beobachtete, hatte er ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen. Draco unterhielt sich öfter mit ihm, als mit irgendjemand anderem.

Genauso wusste Harry nun, was Draco morgens am liebsten zum Frühstück aß. Er kannte die kleine Bewegung, mit der sich der Blonde diese eine Haarsträhne immer hinter sein Ohr strich in und auswendig. Er wusste genau, wie sich seine Augen zusammenzogen, wenn er sich über etwas ärgerte oder wie sie silbern glänzten, wenn ihn etwas amüsierte. Er wusste, in welcher Reihenfolge Draco seine Sachen aus seiner Tasche räumte, mit diesen exakten Bewegungen, die von höchster Präzision sprachen und gleichzeitig so fließend waren.

Und er wusste von all den Gerüchten.

Hogwarts war, wenn es um Klatsch ging, der reinste Hexenkessel. Lügen und Halbwahrheiten verbreiteten sich genauso schnell wie Tatsachen. Keiner konnte sie letztendlich auseinanderhalten und dennoch schmerzte es Harry, wenn er wiederum von einem neuen Mädchen hörte, dasetwas mit Draco gehabt haben sollte. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft weis zu machen, dass es Lügen seien, doch sein inneres Chaos, was herrschte, wenn er wiederum eines dieser Gerüchte hörte, verriet, dass er scheiterte.

Er fragte sich, ob er eifersüchtig war und nach einigen schlaflosen Nächten, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er diese Frage mit ‚Ja' beantworten musste. Er war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf Parkinson, die ungestraft die ganze Zeit um Draco herumschlich. Eifersüchtig auf Zabini, mit dem sich Draco in der Öffentlichkeit ohne irgendwelche Einschränkungen unterhalten konnte. Selbst auf Crabbe und Goyle war er eifersüchtig, einfach, weil sie in Dracos Nähe sein durften.

Und er war eifersüchtig auf die Mädchen, die von Draco vermutlich ebenso benutzt wurden, wie er selbst benutzt worden war.

Immer wieder versuchte er sich einzureden, dass Draco nichts für ihn gefühlt hatte, dass es so war, wie er gesagt hatte, nur eine Affäre, Sex, weil es sich ergeben hatte. Wie ein Mantra mit dem er seine eigenen Gefühle ersticken konnte.

Langsam glitt seine Hand wieder zum Anhänger.

„Ich will nicht, dass Harry nachts Alpträume hat, aber er sollte mit Gegenständen, bei denen keiner weiß, von wem sie wirklich stammen, vorsichtiger sein." Scheinbar hatte Hermine vergessen, dass derjenige, über den sie sprach, anwesend war. Sie hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet und konnte in solchen Momenten unglaublich stur sein.

„Ich werde ihn auch weiterhin tragen."

Betroffen drehte sich seine beste Freundin zu ihm um. „Ich wollte nicht..." Einige Sekunden sah sie ihn an. Doch ihre Antwort brachte sie nicht zu Ende. Der Unterricht begann. Harry versuchte in ihren Augen zu lesen, aber ihre Diskussion musste auf später verschoben werden, Hermine würde den Unterricht nicht stören. Harry war mehr als dankbar dafür.

ooOoo

Ron und Hermine sprachen den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht miteinander. Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich an das dritte Schuljahr erinnert. Hermine flüchtete in die Bibliothek, während er und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

Harry verstand seine besorgte Freundin, aber er konnte ihr nicht erzählen, woher er den Traumfänger hatte. Würde er es, so würden seine Freunde das Schmuckstück wohl gleich im See versenken, Hermine und Ron erst recht.

Erst am Abend kehrte Hermine zurück, beladen mit ein paar Büchern und Harry fühlte sich verantwortlich dafür, dass sich das frische Pärchen zerstritten hatte. Schließlich war er in gewisser Weise Streitthema.

Ohne auf Ron zu achten, der sicherlich protestiert hätte, nahm er Hermine den Stapel Bücher ab. Etwas überrascht und misstrauisch beobachtete sie, wie Harry die Bücher auf einen der Tische abstellte, bevor sie damit im Mädchenschlafsaal hätte verschwinden können.

„Hermine, ich freue mich wirklich, dass du dich so um mich sorgst", begann er gerade heraus, „aber ich denke, ich kann mittlerweile ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Der Anhänger... ich habe so eine Ahnung von wem er ist, aber ich möchte es nicht sagen, bevor ich mir nicht sicher bin. Und er hat mir bisher nicht geschadet, er hätte es schon längst getan, wenn er mir deswegen geschenkt worden wäre."

Hermine nickte vorsichtig. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

„Das weiß ich, aber es hat wenig Sinn darüber zu streiten. Wenn es dich beruhigt, werd ich ihn überprüfen lassen." Es war eine glatte Lüge, Harry wollte den Anhänger sicherlich nicht aus der Hand geben, aber Hermine schien fürs erste beruhigt. „Und jetzt lass uns Abendessen, sonst fällt Ron noch um vor Hunger!", wechselte er so schnell wie möglich das Thema.

Zu seinem Glück lachte Hermine und ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen, während Ron zwar beleidigt schaute, ihnen aber dennoch folgte.

Doch kaum bei der großen Halle angekommen, wurde Harry wieder an seine eigenen Probleme erinnert.

Die drei Freunde strömten gerade mit der Schülermenge durch die Türen, als Harry unsanft mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

Mit einem ‚Tschuldigung' auf den Lippen drehte er sich um. Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Er schaute geradewegs in jene kalten, grauen Augen, die ihn in seine Misere gestürzt hatten.

„Potter!"

‚Viel zu nahe!', hämmerte irgendwo sein Verstand und sein Blut schien zu kochen.

„Nur weil jeder Zauberer deinen Namen kennt, brauchst du nicht glauben, dass dir auch jeder aus dem Weg springt, um Platz zu machen."

Harry konnte selbst die kleinen blau-silbernen Sprenkel in Dracos Augen erkennen. Wären sie in diesem Augenblick nicht so verdammt kalt, hätte er sich haltlos in ihnen verirren können.

„Also pass auf, wo du hinläufst!"

Noch immer von der unerwarteten Nähe betäubt, registrierte Harry die Worte nur langsam. Sie sickerten in seinen Verstand ein, ließen endlich die unterdrückte Wut heraufkriechen, die einzig und allein von Draco herrührte.

„Ich weiß sicherlich, wohin ich laufe. Du bist derjenige, der die Nase so hoch trägt, dass er ständig mit anderen Leuten kollidiert."

Harry hatte diese Sache so satt. Er hatte es nicht nötig, sich so behandeln zu lassen. Zu seinem Unmut aber klopfte sein Herz gegen die Brust, als wolle es einen Marathon gewinnen.

Dracos Augen pressten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry Ron wütend die Fäuste ballen.

Er konnte es nicht. Nicht mehr. Diese Streitereien würden ihm noch den letzten Nerv rauben, er wollte nicht mit Draco streiten, er wollte ihm nahe sein, so wie es kein anderer war.

Harry beeilte sich, sich seine besten Freunde zu schnappen und zum Gryffindortisch zu gelangen. Er wusste, dass es wie eine Flucht aussah und dass es wohl auch genau das war. Es war ihm egal, er wollte nur noch weg. Weg von Dracos Nähe, die ihn noch mehr anzog und weg von seinen hinterhältigen Bemerkungen, die Harry mehr verletzten, als er es sich eingestehen wollte.

Seine Laune hatte den absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht. Nicht nur, dass sein Herz zusammenzog, wie immer nach einer Konfrontation mit Draco, nein, er hatte vor aller Welt eine Niederlage einstecken müssen, die Dracos Selbstbewusstsein wohl noch ein wenig aufpolieren würde. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Abendessen herum, nachdem er sich unnötig viel auf den Teller gehäuft hatte.

Hermine und Ron waren irritiert von Harrys Benehmen, schienen aber zu spüren, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden würde und ließen ihn nach kurzer Zeit in Ruhe. Ihm war es nur recht so, ohne sein zutun wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zurück zum Slytherintisch, an dem Parkinson gerade verzweifelt versuchte Draco in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Der schaute nur gelangweilt irgendwo Richtung Ravenclawtisch.

Nach einiger Zeit, Harry hatte sein Essen erfolgreich in einen undefinierbaren Brei verwandelt, erhob sich die ganze Gruppe von Slytherin-Siebtklässler und verließ die große Halle. Auch Ron und Hermine entschieden wenig später zu verschwinden, ließen Harry zurück, nachdem er ihnen dauerhaft bestätigt hatte, dass es in Ordnung sei. Hatten sie doch ihre erste richtige Versöhnung zu feiern und er wäre der Letzte, der sie dabei stören wollte.

So begnügte er sich weiterhin damit, sein Essen zu massakrieren.

Er verließ die Halle erst, als sie fast leer war, wählte einen Umweg über die weniger benutzten Gänge zum Gryffindorturm, um so wenigen Leuten wie möglich zu begegnen. Dank der Karte des Rumtreibers kannte er alle Gänge, die von den meisten anderen Schülern noch nicht entdeckt worden waren.

Gerade bog er ab, als er ein leises Kichern hörte. Aufmerksam ging er weiter, sein Blick fand zwei Personen, die in einer kleinen Nische standen. Nur ein knutschendes Pärchen also, was ihm zwar liebend gern hätte gestohlen bleiben können, aber sie konnten ja nichts dafür, dass er eine solche Katastrophe sein Leben nannte.

Harry setzte seinen Weg fort als ein Lichtschimmer von silberblonden Haaren zurückgeworfen wurde.

In diesem Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, sein Herz würde zerbersten.

Ungläubig starrte er auf die Szenerie, die sich ihm bot. Draco und eine ihm unbekannte blonde Ravenclaw. Harry wusste von den Gerüchten, doch in ihm hatte sich die Hoffnung eingenistet, dass es Lügen seien, von irgendwelchen Mädchen in die Welt gesetzt, die sich wichtig tun wollten.

Er wusste, dass er das Ganze ignorieren sollte, dass er einfach weitergehen sollte, so tun, als würde es ihn nichts angehen. Er konnte nicht. Stand weiterhin wie versteinert da und wollte dem Ganzen einfach nur ein Ende setzen. Niemand sollte Draco berühren dürfen, niemand, mal abgesehen von ihm selbst.

„Kannst du uns das nicht wenigstens in der Öffentlichkeit ersparen?" Seine eigene Stimme hallte seltsam irreal von den Steinwänden.

Draco wirbelte herum, sah Harry einen Moment undefinierbar an, bevor sich ein arrogantes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.

„Zumindest habe ich etwas, was ich in der Öffentlichkeit zur Schau stellen könnte."

Harry sah zu der Ravenclaw, die ziemlich verärgert darüber aussah, dass sie gestört worden waren. In diesem Moment hätte er ihr am liebsten den Hals umgedreht.

„Ich habe es zumindest nicht nötig jedem x-beliebigen meine Zunge in den Hals zu stecken."

Die Ravenclaw schien jetzt erst recht wütend, während Draco nur eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Draco, ich finde..."

„Halt die Klappe!" Die Ravenclaw zuckte zusammen, als der scharfe Ton Dracos durch die Luft schnitt. Er löste sich von der Wand, an der er sich noch immer mit den Händen abstützte und schritt auf den Gryffindor zu.

Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich, als der Blick des Slytherin an ihm heraufwanderte.

„Für mich hört sich das ganz danach an, als ob da jemand sexuell frustriert wäre!"

Harry hätte es wissen sollen, irgendwann würde Draco ihre Affäre gegen ihn verwenden. Das Gesicht des Blonden zierte nun ein fieses Grinsen. Harrys Herz schmerzte und sein Verstand versagte. Sprachlos starrte Harry seinen erneuten Rivalen an, bis dieser sich umdrehte und einfach davonstolzierte.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen verblieb der Gryffindor in dieser Position, bis er die Wut heraufwallen spürte. Sie breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, pumpte durch jede seiner Adern. Wut auf Draco, der ihn so verletzte. Wut auf die Welt, dass sie eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen von Grund auf erstickte und Wut auf sich selbst, dass er sich mit dem blonden Slytherin eingelassen hatte. Er fühlte sich verraten und hintergangen.

Er wirbelte herum, sein Blick traf auf die vergessene Ravenclaw, die noch immer in der Nische stand und nun eindeutig ängstlich aussah.

„Hau endlich ab!"

Das blonde Mädchen quiekte auf, stürzte aus der Nische und lief davon.

Harry sah ihr nur desinteressiert nach, bevor er sich selbst auf den Weg machte. Sollte sie nun denken, was sie wollte, wahrscheinlich hatte sie eh nicht verstanden, was gerade passiert war. Wütend stapfte er weiter Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Er musste etwas gegen diese Gefühle, die er niemals gewollt hatte, tun. Er würde nicht mehr warten, nicht darauf, dass sich etwas veränderte, was scheinbar unveränderbar war.

Egal, wie sehr er sich etwas anderes wünschte, er und Draco würden immer Feinde bleiben. Sie lebten in zwei verschiedenen Welten und reagierten aufeinander, wie Feuer und Wasser.

Er schmetterte dem Portrait der fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen, so dass sie erschrocken aufschwang und ihm rügend hinterher rief, dass er höflicher sein sollte.

Ungeachtet dessen ging Harry weiter, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur wenige der Gryffindors richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den wütenden Jungen.

Plötzlich tauchte eine rothaarige zierliche Gestalt in Harrys Gesichtsfeld auf.

„Harry, da bist du ja. Mine und Ron haben dich schon ge..." Ginny brach den Satz ab, als sie in die sprühenden Augen des Schwarzhaarigen blickte.

Noch immer fühlte sich Harrys Blut an wie heißes Feuer, das durch seine Adern floss. Draco war niemand. Niemand, den er brauchte.

Er packte Ginny bei den Schultern, ihre Augen weiteten sich erschreckt, als er sich ihr näherte und seine Lippen auf diejenigen Ginnys presste.

Im nächsten Augenblick wusste er, dass er sich irrte.

tbc


	2. Über Spielregeln, die man einhalten soll

Und hier kommt auch schon das nächste Chap! Hoffe es gefällt!

Ganz lieben Dank an meine Kommi-Schreiber: zissy, Carina, lamia und FirstKiss+Kekse verteil+

Und nun wünsch ich allen ganz viel Spaß!

* * *

Kapitel 2: Über Spielregeln, die man einhalten sollte

Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich in Hogwarts, wie ein Lauffeuer. Am nächsten Morgen wusste jeder über ihn und Ginny bescheid. Etwas unbehaglich setzte Harry sich an den Gryffindortisch, um zu frühstücken. Er war es gewohnt, dass alle hinter seinem Rücken über ihn redeten, aber zu alledem kam, dass er sich einfach schrecklich fühlte.

„Morgen, Harry!"Ginny lächelte ihn glücklich an, als sie sich neben ihmniederließ.

„Morgen" Harry vermied es ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Ihm war klar, dass diese ganze Sache mit ihr ein einziger Fehler gewesen war, aber er wusste nicht, wie er ihr erklären sollte, wieso er... Ja, wieso hatte er es überhaupt getan? Um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er nicht diese Art Gefühle für Draco hegte? Dass er sich das, was er mit ihm hatte ganz leicht auch mit einem anderen Menschen aufbauen konnte? Dass er ihn nicht brauchte? Das war ohne Zweifel daneben gegangen, denn er fühlte sich wie der letzte Abschaum, vielleicht sollte er zu den Dursleys zurück, da wurde er wenigstens behandelt, wie er sich fühlte.

Ginny hatte einfach nur das Pech gehabt anwesend und mehr als willig zu sein. Und nun musste er ihr vermutlich das Herz brechen. Er schluckte, nicht nur, dass er ihr nicht wehtun wollte, schließlich mochte er sie, als sei sie seine eigene Schwester. Er hätte wirklich bedenken sollen, wie viele ältere Brüder dieses Mädchen hatte. Einer von ihnen war zu allem Übel auch noch sein bester Freund. Aber das würde sich in nächster Zeit wohl von selbst erledigen.

Gerade eben dieser und Hermine schienen vom Verlauf der Situation mehr als zufrieden. Vor allem Hermine tauschte immer wieder verschwörerische Blicke mit Ginny aus, die Harry überhaupt nicht gefielen.

Harrys nun neue Freundin schien sich an seiner schlechten Laune nicht weiter zu stören und plapperte fröhlich drauf los, während sie noch ein bisschen näher an ihn heranrückte.

Dem Gryffindor kam es vor, als sei er in einem schlechten Film gefangen. Er fühlte sich mehr als beobachtet und sein Blick wurde von silbernen Augen gefangen genommen, als er zum Slytherintisch hinüber sah.

Einige Sekunden starrte er zu dem blonden Slytherin, bevor er seinen Blick senkte. Draco sah auf eine seltsame Art und Weise misstrauisch aus und es war kein Ausdruck, der Harry beruhigte.

ooOoo

Harry hasste den Donnerstag. Gemocht hatte er ihn schon am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres nicht, aber jetzt seit den Weihnachtsferien hasste er ihn. Sämtlichen Unterricht hatte er mit Draco zusammen.

Es machte ihn geradezu wahnsinnig. Überall war er den spitzen Bemerkungen des Slytherins ausgesetzt, aber das war nicht alles, schlimmer war, dass er sich unter ständiger Beobachtung fühlte. Es machte ihn von Stunde zu Stunde nervöser.

Zu allem Unglück waren er und Ron auch noch beinahe zu spät zu Zaubertränke gekommen und hatten nur einen Platz weit vorne bekommen, direkt vor dem Pult und damit Dracos Blick im Rücken.

Mutig, wie es sich für einen Gryffindor gehörte, stellte sich Harry dennoch der Aufgabe, den Trank zu brauen.

Nach einiger Zeit drehte er sich um, während er ein paar Minuten hatte, um die nächste Zutat in den Trank zu geben. Jedes mal war der Slytherin beschäftigt, genau wie alle anderen auch und schien keine Notiz von Harry zu nehmen. Und dennoch konnte er die Blicke auf sich spüren.

Seine Augen wanderten zu Hermine, die ebenfalls weiter hinten saß, da sie nicht zu spät gewesen war. Etwas irritiert, sah sie Harry an. Er schenkte ihr ein hoffentlich beruhigendes Lächeln. Allerdings wusste er im nächsten Augenblick, was Hermines Ausdruck zu bedeuten hatte. Ron stieß ihm in die Seite und ein Blick in den Kessel verriet ihm, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte: violette Dämpfe entwichen seinem Trank. Schnell griff Harry sein Buch, um zu sehen, was er falsch gemacht hatte, schließlich hatte er genug Übung darin zu versuchen misslungene Tränke zu retten. Das hieß aber nicht, dass ihm das auch gelang.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, all die Schritte, die das Buch vorgab überhaupt gemacht zu haben. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn er einfach so weiter machte wie es in der Anleitung stand?

Er nahm die Überreste der Gelbhorn-Käfer, die er zuvor abgewogen und fahrig zerstückelt hatte und war im Begriff sie in den Kessel zu werfen.

„Ich würde Ihnen ja erlauben sich selbst in die Luft zu jagen, Potter, wenn Siedamit nicht mein Klassenzimmer ruinieren würden."

Vor Schreck ließ Harry die Zutat beinahe fallen, als er Snapes Stimme, die einen gefährlichen Unterton hatte, direkt neben sich zischen hörte. Er schluckte, das war nicht gut!

„Sie können es sich aussuchen, entweder Sie probieren ihren Trank am Ende des Unterrichts im Selbstversuch oder Sie können sich eine Strafarbeit bei mir abholen."

Jetzt wusste er warum ihn Snape bisher in Ruhe gelassen hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte er alles falsch gemacht, was es falsch zu machen gab und Snape war das immer eine Genugtuung.

Die Slytherins, die seitdem sie ihre Kurse hatten wählen müssen, hier im Unterricht in der Überzahl waren, kicherten blöd. Und Harry konnte deutlich eine Stimme heraushören.

Er begann also seine Sachen zusammen zu räumen und wartete ab, bis die Stunde endlich zu Ende war, um sich seine Strafe abzuholen.

ooOoo

Harry schäumte vor Wut, er hatte doch nur einen Trank versaut. Das passierte doch jedem einmal. Fast wünschte er sich, er hätte das Gesöff getrunken. Snape hatte ihm aufgetragen, einen dreiseitigen Aufsatz über die Hauptzutaten von Schrumpftränken zu schreiben, wozu auch derjenige aus dieser Stunde gehört hatte. Zudem musste er am Samstagabend die Schulkessel schrubben und hatte 30 Punkte für Gryffindor verloren.

Er hatte ja sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun. Grummelnd stapfte er durch die Gänge des Kerkers, als er plötzlich unsanft an seinem Arm zur Seite gezerrt wurde.

Das hatte ihm jetzt erst recht noch gefehlt. „Was willst du Malfoy?" Er versucht seine Stimme so abweisend wie möglich klingen zu lassen, aber in seinem Inneren herrschte augenblicklich das reinste Chaos.

Der etwas größere Junge hielt ihn noch immer am Arm fest und sein Blick war spöttisch.

„Hast du heute nicht schon genug Spaß auf meine Kosten gehabt?" Harry versuchte seinen Arm aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. Seine Haut schien an den Stellen Feuer zu fangen, an denen sich Dracos Finger hineinbohrten.

„Wie sagt man so schön, wer den Schaden hat braucht für den Spott nicht zu sorgen. Wer sich so blöd anstellt, hat es wohl nicht anders verdient. Ich wette selbst Longbottom weiß, dass Silbergrassalz seine neutralisierende Wirkung verliert, wenn es zu lange kocht."

„Oh..." Harry konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Unterricht in der 2. Klasse erinnern, wo Snape ihnen diese Eigenschaft des Salzes eingebläut hatte, bis es wirklich jeder kapiert hatte.

Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das Salz in den Trank gegeben hatte.

Er blickte auf, irgendwas hatte sich verändert. Der Spott in den Augen des Slytherins war verschwunden und zurück blieben die silbergrauen Seen, die Harry so sehr in den Bann zogen.

Draco näherte sich ihm und im nächsten Moment fühlte er, wie sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Seine Augen schlossen sich und obwohl er wusste, dass er sich in einem ewigen Kreis bewegte aus dem er nicht entkommen konnte, ließ er sich von den Emotionen mitreißen. Er schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Slytherin, während dieser ihn an die Wand schob und schon beinahe brutal seine Zunge in die Mund des Gryffindors schob.

Er hatte sich so sehr danach gesehnt, nach dem Geschmack, nach den berauschenden Gefühlen, die Dracos Berührung auslöste, nach der Wärme, die bis in sein tiefstes Innerstes vordrang, sodass er urplötzlich alles vergaß, was seit den Ferien passiert war.

Leise keuchend standen sie voreinander und Harry wollte in diesem Augenblick einfach die Zeit anhalten.

„Du vögelst also die kleine Wieselette?"

„Ich tue WAS?" Alles, was im vorigen Moment noch zwischen ihnen gewesen war, war mit einem Schlag zerstört. Harry landete vor Wut bebend in der Realität. Wurde unsanft an die Sache mit Ginny erinnert. Er mochte sie, aber allein die Vorstellung daran, DAS mit ihr zu tun, verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Es war einfach falsch.

„Das macht man doch mit seiner Freundin, oder etwa nicht?" Dracos Stimme klang lauernd. Harry starrte ihn kurzzeitig entsetzt an, doch dann fing er sich.

„Das geht dich einen Dreck an!" Die altbekannte Wut loderte in seinem Inneren und Harry fragte sich, wie ein einzelner Mensch solch gegensätzlich Gefühle hervorrufen konnte.

Und in diesem Moment tat er etwas, was ihn selbst am meisten überraschte. Er packte Draco am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn, kostete noch einmal von dem Geschmack, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Gang hinab lief.

Nun, Draco spielte mit ihm und er konnte sich nicht entziehen, das wusste er. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass er dieses Spiel nicht auch spielen konnte.

ooOoo

Seit er nun mit Ginny offiziell zusammen war, zumindest für alle anderen, waren jetzt schon einige Tage vergangen. Harry hatte es immer noch nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihr zu sagen, dass er nichts fühlte, zumindest nicht diese Art der Gefühle, die sie für ihn hegte.

Und manchmal fragte er sich, ob er es nicht einfach versuchen sollte. Zumindest hatte es Vorteile, wenn alle dachten, er sei vergeben. Er verwarf den Gedanken, denn er wollte Ginny nichts vorspielen

Stattdessen ging er ihr aus dem Weg. Versuchte ihr nicht zu begegnen, was sich als schwerer herausstellte, als er sich das gedacht hatte. Schließlich bewohnten sie denselben Gemeinschaftsraum. Snapes Strafe war ihm da letztendlich nur recht gewesen, war sie doch ein plausibler Grund wegzubleiben. Jedoch wurde es nun immer schwerer sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.

Heute hatte er sich wie so oft in einer der hinteren Ecken der Bücherei vergraben, arbeitete an seinem Aufsatz für Zauberkunst.

„Harry!"

Er sah auf und erblickte als erstes den buschigen Haarschopf, der zweifelsohne seiner besten Freundin gehörte. Hermine wuchtete gerade eines der riesigen Bücher, die sie immer mit sich herumtrug auf den kleinen Tisch. Fragend sah er sie an.

„Was machst du?"Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

„Zauberkunst."

Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich. „Warum hast du den Aufsatz nicht mit uns gemacht, wir haben den vor ein paar Stunden beendet."

Harry konnte den leisen Vorwurf heraushören, zuckte aber nur mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte, ich sollte mich etwas genauer damit beschäftigen." Das war eine glatte Lüge und Harry war sich sicher, dass Hermine das genau wusste. Sie drang jedoch nicht weiter in ihn ein.

„Ich habe mich über diesen Traumfänger ein bisschen mehr informiert."

Er hätte sich denken können, dass dieses Thema noch nicht abgeschlossen war. Selbst hatte er sich bisher kaum damit beschäftigt, er wusste, dass er es nicht gewollt hatte, denn er erwartete vorsichtshalber das Schlimmste.

Hermine schlug eines der Bücher auf. „Es ist kein schwarzmagischer Gegenstand." Harry atmete auf, zumindest das hätte sich damit erledigt. „Wenn er also nicht verflucht ist, und ich finde noch immer du solltest es testen lassen, kann er dir nicht weiter schaden." Hermine drehte das Buch um, so dass Harry nun hineinblicken konnte. In der linken unteren Ecke war eine Zeichnung des Traumfängers zu sehen, dessen Stränge sich ähnlich bewegten wie diejenigen seines eigenen Exemplars.

„Allerdings ist er äußerst selten, es ist schwer ihn zu bekommen und er ist garantiert nicht billig." Hermine hatte ihren Blick auf Harry gerichtet. „Du hattest gesagt, du hättest eine Ahnung von wem er ist. Wer ist es, Harry?"

Der Gryffindor hielt dem Blick seiner besten Freundin stand, der sich in seine Augen bohrte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.„Ich kann es nicht sagen."

Hermine ließ seufzend den Kopf sinken. „Wieso hab ich das gewusst?"

„Du kennst mich zu gut?"

Ein leichtes, aber trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermines Lippen. „Ich wünschte es wäre so. Ich weiß, wie dieser Traumfänger funktioniert, Harry. Wenn der Träger glücklich ist, dann verfärbt sich der Stein grün. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass dein Stein grün ist. Warum nicht?"

Hatte er sich unbedingt eine so clevere beste Freundin suchen müssen? Harry versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, als er antwortete: „Vielleicht ist er kaputt?"

Hermine sah ihn nun wirklich betroffen an und Harry fühlte sich noch schlechter, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, schon immer gewesen. Aber im Moment weiß ich gar nichts von dir. Seit die Ferien vorbei sind kapselst du dich immer mehr von uns ab. Was ist passiert? Ist es wegen Ron und mir? Egal was zwischen uns beiden ist, du wirst immer unser bester Freund bleiben und wir wollen, dass du bei uns bist!"

Erschüttert sah Harry Hermine an, in deren Augenwinkeln es verräterisch glitzerte. „Das weiß ich doch, Mine! Und ihr werdet immer meine besten Freunde bleiben." Er nahm beschwichtigend eine ihrer Hände inseine. „Es ist nur so…", eine längere Pause verriet, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht sicher war, wie er seine nächsten Worte formulieren sollte. „...es ist etwas passiert, womit ich nicht gerechnet habe und ich kann es selbst nicht richtig einordnen. Ich brauche einfach etwas Zeit für mich, um damit klarzukommen."

„Erzählst du mir, worum es sich dabei handelt?"

Einen kurzen Moment lang, wollte Harry es, er wollte ihr erzählen, was in den Ferien vorgefallen war. Er wusste, dass er Hermine trauen konnte und er konnte einen Rat wirklich gut gebrauchen. Doch dann kamen ihm Zweifel in ihm auf, Draco hatte ihn nicht sonderlich gut behandelt und es würde die Wut, die Hermine ohnehin schon gegen ihnhegte nur noch mehr schüren. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Harry das nicht. Die Sache war noch nicht abgeschlossen und solange er den Ausgang nicht kannte, hatte er Hoffnung.

Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Du kannst es nicht. Wann hat sich etwas so geändert? Früher konntest du uns immer alles erzählen."

Hermine fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo auf dem Tisch. Harry seufzte innerlich, er hatte seine Freunde schon jetzt mehr vor den Kopf gestoßen, als er es gewollt hatte. Er suchte nach entschuldigenden Worten, fand sie aber nicht.

Plötzlich straffte Hermine die Schultern, so als ob sie sich einen inneren Ruck gegeben hätte. Ihr Blick war fest und bohrte sich in den von Harry.

„Allerdings hast du schon einige Entscheidungen getroffen, die nicht von Vorteil für dich waren, und auch wenn du glaubst, Ron und ich dürfen nicht davon wissen, so muss es noch längst nicht der Fall sein. Ich werde herausfinden was los ist, mit oder ohne deine Hilfe."

Mit Schwung erhob sich das Mädchen von ihrem Platz, klappte das Buch zusammen, klemmte es unter ihren Arm und drehte sich um. Doch dann wandte sie sich noch einmal herum. „Und Harry, sprich bei Gelegenheit mit Ginny!"

Perplex schaute Harry der braunhaarigen Gestalt nach, die sich ihren Weg durch die Regalreihen bahnte.

Das konnte man ja beinahe als eine Drohung auffassen. Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte, da seine Freunde sich scheinbar Gedanken um ihn machten, oder ob er sich lieber darum sorgen sollte, dass sein Geheimnis nun in akuter Gefahr war.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte Hermine ihn erfolgreich an seine verkorkste Beziehung mit Ginny erinnert, die er verzweifelt versuchte zu verdrängen.

Bei Gelegenheit sollte er mit ihr sprechen. Fragte sich nur, wann die richtige Gelegenheit war, um jemanden das Herz zu brechen.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde gab Harry es auf an seinem Aufsatz zu arbeiten. Zu sehr wirbelten seine Gedanken, ließen ihm keine Ruhe.

Resigniert packte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er musste sowieso mehr Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen.

ooOoo

Seamus hielt sich noch immer vor Lachen den Bauch. „War das nicht großartig? Wie Filch geguckt hat!"

Seitdem die Zwillinge nicht mehr an der Schule waren, war es ruhig geworden in Sachen Streiche, aber noch immer versorgten sie Ron mit ihren Scherzartikeln, die sie an Filch oder den Slytherins ausprobierten, quasi als Werbung, denn Schüler waren immer noch die beste Kundschaft.

Ihre neueste Erfindung waren kleine Bomben, die bei Berührung explodierten und lauter Frösche freigaben. Sie hatten eine Menge davon in den Gängen versteckt und als Filch sie wegräumen wollte, wimmelten die Gänge nur so von den grünen quakenden Tieren.

Filch hatte den ganzen Abend gebraucht, um sie einzufangen.

Harry grinste und stopfte seine Schulsachen für den nächsten Tag in seine Tasche, bevor er ins Bett gehen würde.

Doch noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er, dass sein Aufsatz für Verwandlungen fehlte. Nachdem er seine Sachen nochmals durchschaut hatte entschied er, dass er ihn wohl im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen gelassen hatte.

Grummelnd machte er sich also noch mal auf den Weg nach unten und fand seinen Aufsatz zu seinem Glück noch unversehrt auf dem Tisch, an dem er gearbeitet hatte. McGonogall hätte ihm den Kopf abgerissen, wäre er ohne ihn zum Unterricht gekommen.

„Harry, es ist schön dich auch mal zu Gesicht zu kriegen."

Angesprochener drehte sich um und erkannte Ginny, die ihn vorwurfsvoll anschaute.

Unbehaglich begann er von einem auf das andere Bein zu wechseln. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so gut wie leer und er wusste, dass es keine bessere Möglichkeit mehr geben würde.

„Ginny, es tut mir Leid, ich ..." Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass es so schwer werden würde allein schon einen Anfang zu finden. Das Mädchen unterbrach ihn:

„Ich will keine Ausflüchte mehr hören. Glaubst du, ich merke es nicht, wenn du mir aus dem Weg gehst?"

„Natürlich weiß ich, dass du es bemerkst, Ginny ... ich habe nicht nachgedacht damals, ich will dir nicht weh tun...aber es tut mir Leid, ich denke nicht, dass wir... dass ich eine Beziehung möchte."

„Ach ja? Warum nicht? Du hast es nicht mal versucht, Harry." Er sah, wie sich Tränen in Ginnys Augenwinkeln bildeten. „Im Prinzip ist da nichts gewesen, wenn man mal von dem einen Kuss absieht. Ich habe dich danach kaum noch fünf Minuten am Stück gesehen!"

Die Tränen liefen nun ihre Wangen hinab, sie wischte sie mit der Hand ab und Harry fühlte sich wie der letzte Dreck.

„Ich will dir keine Szene machen oder so, letztendlich waren wir ja auch gar nicht richtig zusammen. Ich möchte nur klare Fronten haben. Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich geküsst hast, aber mittlerweile weiß ich, dass es nicht meinetwegen war." Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ginny, ich..." Harry kam nicht weit, wurde wieder abrupt von einem Redeschwall unterbrochen.

„Ich will es nicht hören, weißt du?! Ich habe da so eine Vermutung. Es gibt da jemanden anderen, hab ich recht?"

Überrascht starrte Harry das rothaarige Mädchen an. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Ginny diejenige sein würde, die als erste der Wahrheit so nahe kam. Er war ihr wohl eine Erklärung mehr als schuldig und da sie es sowieso schon herausgefunden hatte nickte er.

„Ja, es gibt da jemanden... auf eine gewisse Weise."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer sie ist. Es war für einige Momente wirklich schön zu glauben, dass meine Gefühle erwidert würden und ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich lohnt darum zu kämpfen. Noch bist du nicht mit ihr zusammen und ich werde dich nicht so einfach aufgeben!" Ginnys ganzes Gesicht war von Entschlossenheit gezeichnet, nur noch die Tränenspuren zeugten davon, dass sie gerade noch geweint hatte.

„Ginny, ich denke nicht, dass das einen Sinn hätte", warf er ein.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Gute Nacht, Harry!"

„Gute Nacht, Ginny…" Nachdenklich sah er ihr nach, als sie sich umdrehte und auf der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen verschwand. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Definitiv hatten alle seine Freundinnen einen ganz schönen Sturkopf. Ob es nun Hermine oder Ginny war, er musste sich wohl in nächster Zeit in Acht nehmen.

Letztendlich war es aber besser gelaufen, als er es gedacht hatte und er war froh, dass zumindest das jetzt aus der Welt war, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich besser fühlte.

Er packte seinen Aufsatz ein und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum ebenfalls in Richtung Schlafsaal.

tbc...


	3. Über die Sicht des Mondes

Ich entschuldige mich vielmals, da ich diesmal viel zu spät bin +schäm+ Wird nicht nochmal vorkommen!

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Kommi-Schreiber zissy, Carina, FirstKiss und Vitani666!

Und nu ab in das 3. Chap!

* * *

Kapitel 3: Über die Sicht des Mondes

Harry schreckte auf, dumpf schlug sein Herz in seiner Brust und er war froh sich in seinem Bett wiederzufinden. Er hatte einen Alptraum gehabt, schwach konnte er sich erinnern, dass Sirius eine Rolle darin gespielt hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er einen Alptraum hatte seit... seit Weihnachten. Das erste Mal, dass der Traumfänger wirklich versagt hatte.

Mit dem Zauberstab beschwor er einen Lumos herauf und holte vorsichtig den Anhänger unter seinem Shirt hervor. Der Stein war dunkelrot gefärbt, beinahe schwarz und die Stränge hatten sich so sehr darum gezurrt, dass sie kaum mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatten.

Sollte er versuchen, ihn aufzuladen? Aber letztendlich würde er sowieso nicht mehr schlafen können und ob es funktionierte war dann auch noch die andere Frage.

Also schwang er sich aus dem Bett, er musste seine Gedanken ordnen bevor er überhaupt wieder an Schlaf denken konnte.

Er zog sich einen seiner Umhänge über und schnappte sich den Tarnumhang, wie auch die Karte der Rumtreiber.

Ein wenig frische Luft würde seinen Kopf leerfegen und so machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Es war noch nicht wirklich warm, aber der Frühling brach mit großen Schritten herein, so dass man sich tagsüber von den Sonnenstrahlen erwärmen lassen konnte.

Dennoch kondensierte Harrys Atem zu kleinen, weißen Wölkchen, als er den See erreichte. Kein Zwischenfall hatte ihn aufgehalten, selbst Filch schien nicht im Schloss unterwegs zu sein.

Er ließ sich auf einer der steinernen Bänke fallen und legte den Tarnumhang und die Karte beiseite, niemand würde um diese Zeit hierher kommen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die nun schwarze Wasseroberfläche unter der, wie er wusste, eine ganz andere Welt verborgen war. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er eine Stunde damit verbracht hatte, um Ron zu finden und ihn mit an die Oberfläche zu bringen.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war sein bester Freund noch immer sein bester Freund. Nach dem Krach mit Ginny hatte er mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, aber sie schien niemanden davon erzählt zu haben. Als er am nächsten Morgen in die große Halle gekommen war, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sich die Neuigkeit schon längst verbreitet hatte, aber nichts dergleichen war gewesen. Nicht mal Hermine hatte irgendetwas erwähnt und Harry hatte wirklich gedacht, dass Ginny es ihr erzählen würde.

Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte ganz normal am Tisch gesessen, sie hatte ein bisschen mitgenommen ausgesehen, ansonsten hatte sie sich mit einigen Klassenkameraden unterhalten, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Beim Mittagessen hatte sie sich dann sogar direkt neben Harry gesetzt. Zunächst hatte es Harry beunruhigt, aber letztendlich war es ihm ganz recht. Seine besten Freunde würden es sicherlich früher oder später mitkriegen, aber ihm war es später lieber als früher, die Katastrophe mit Ron würde sicherlich weniger schlimm werden, wenn schon Gras über die Sache gewachsen war.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm riss ihn aus den Gedanken und ließ ihn hochschrecken. Seine Augen versuchten die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen und die Ursache des Geräusches ausfindig zu machen. Doch ein paar Büsche hielten auch das wenige Mondlicht ab, welches die Nacht nicht ganz so dunkel erscheinen ließ.

Ein Lachen ertönte und ließ Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen, er brauchte nicht warten, bis sich die Person in der Dunkelheit materialisierte, bevor er wusste, wem dieses Lachen gehörte. Er hatte es schon einmal zu oft gehört.

„Draco!" Noch bevor der Angesprochene aus dem Schatten trat und eine Augenbraue so typisch nach oben zog, erkannte Harry den Fehler mit dem Vornamen und ärgerte sich über seine Nachlässigkeit.

Im Mondlicht, welches Draco seitlich anschien, wirkte seine Haut beinahe weiß und die Haare schienen als wären sie silbern. Harry konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und fragte sich, wieso allein der Anblick Dracos eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

„Du solltest um diese Zeit wohl nicht hier sein, _Harry_!" Er zog den Namen und betonte ihn so, dass die Ironie deutlich hörbar wurde.

„Genauso wenig wie du! Ich denke, du hast aus deinem Fehler im ersten Jahr gelernt und verrätst mich diesmal nicht."

Draco trat noch einige Schritte näher und Harrys Herz schlug schneller. Wie besessen hämmerte sich der Gedanke in sein Bewusstsein, dass er diese milchig-weiße Haut anfassen wollte, sie als ihm gehörig zeichnen.

„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, ich kann dir Punkte abziehen."

Harry schnaubte. „Mach, was du nicht lassen kannst."

Und Draco tat wirklich etwas, allerdings etwas, womit Harry am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Er zog ihm keine Punkte ab, er setzte sich stattdessen auf Harrys Schoß. Die Knie hatte er angezogen und rechts und links neben Harrys Oberschenkel auf der Bank platziert, während er sich mit den Händen an der Lehne der Bank abstützte

Ihre Gesichter waren sich urplötzlich so nahe, dass man sah, wie sich ihrer beider Atem vermischte, es bildeten sich kleine ineinander verwirbelnde Schlieren. Harry schluckte, er konnte die Wärme Dracos deutlich durch seine Kleidung hindurch spüren, die Nähe brachte ihn schon jetzt an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

„Ich weiß eine bessere Möglichkeit dich zu bestrafen!"

Harry konnte fühlen, wie ihm als Antwort sofort das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Dass Draco so etwas wie ein Scherz machte, der nicht darauf abzielte jemanden zu verletzen war... nun das war ungewöhnlich. Vor allem, wenn es sich um eine solche Art von Scherz handelte.

„Warum bist du hier?" Draco hatte sich weiter nach vorne gebeugt und seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern direkt neben Harrys Ohr. Wohlige Schauer rannen über seinen Rücken, als der Hauch der Worte warm seine Haut streifte.

Harry fiel es zunehmend schwerer sich zu konzentrieren. „Ich...konnte nicht schlafen..."

Unendliche Sehnsucht brannte in ihm auf. Sehnsucht nach den Berührungen, den Gefühlen. Wie ein Abhängiger lechzte er danach.

Draco verteilte einige kleine Küsse auf Harrys Nacken, nestelte mit den Fingern an seinem Shirtkragen. Automatisch bog Harry seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, alles in ihm schrie danach, sich diesen Berührungen hinzugeben, sich fallen zu lassen.

Harry sah auf, als er spürte, dass Draco damit innehielt seinen Nacken zu liebkosen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass der Traumfänger in den schlanken, langen Fingern des Slytherins lag und dieser das Schmückstück mit dem blutroten Stein betrachtete.

Ihre Augen trafen sich, als Draco seinen Blick vom Stein nahm und erhob. Harry hatte das Gefühl, von den Wirbeln darin erfasst und hinab gezogen zu werden. Fast war er enttäuscht als der Blonde den Blickkontakt abbrach, wurde aber im nächsten Moment entschädigt, als er fühlte wie etwas Warmes, Feuchtes über seine Ohrmuschel strich.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir ein paar glückliche Momente geben..."

Beinahe lachte Harry auf. Ja, Momente, die ihn letztendlich doch nur noch unglücklicher machten.

„Eingebildeter Bastard!"

Harry sog zischend die Luft ein, als sich Dracos Zähne, dort wo die Schulter begann, in seine Haut bohrten. Einen Moment lang fragte sich Harry, warum der Slytherin ihn biss. Halt suchend umschlangen seine Arme Dracos Taille.

Eine unglaubliche Hitze ging von der Stelle aus, an der sich der Blonde scheinbar festsaugen wollte. Eine Hitze, die seinen Körper in Brand steckte, sichihren Weg durch seine Adern bahnte und Harrys Innerstes eroberte.

Es war unglaublich, welche Wirkung der Slytherin auf seinen Körper hatte. Die lange Abstinenz hatte ihn noch um ein vielfaches empfindlicher werden lassen und er brauchte nicht nachsehen, um zu wissen, dass sich seine Erregung deutlich abzeichnete.

Harrys Augen fielen endgültig zu, als Draco ihn endlich küsste. Sanft an seiner Unterlippe sog, bis Harry ihm Einlass gewährte und ihre Zungen sich trafen, miteinander spielten.

Harrys Hände versuchten sich derweilen verzweifelt einen Weg durch Dracos Kleidung zu suchen. Er spürte, wie der Slytherin gegen seine Lippen lächelte, als Harry endlich seine unbedeckten Seiten berührte.

Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über die seidenweiche Haut, die sich besser anfühlte als jeder Stoff dieser Welt, erkundeten jede Unebenheit und jede Bewegung, die sich von den Muskeln unter der Oberfläche abzeichnete.

Noch immer fesselte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen in einem Kuss, der so tief und leidenschaftlich war, dass Harry dieFähigkeit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen verlor.Eine Hand des Slytherins hatte sich in das rabenschwarze Haar verkrallt, die andere fuhr nun hinab. Bahnte sich ihren Weg, wenngleich wesentlich geschickter als Harrys, durch seine Kleidung.

Sanft streichelten die warmen Finger über seinen Bauch. Ließen eine Million Schnatze in seinem Magen erwachen, um ihren Weg in tiefere Regionen zu finden.

Harry keuchte leise und als sei dies ein Zeichen, wanderte Dracos Hand tiefer hinab. Kurz hielt sie inne als sie den Hosensaum erreichte, dann jedoch hinein schlüpfte.

Der Gryffindor biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aufzustöhnen, als er die erste leichte Berührung an seiner Erregung spürte.

Langsam strichen Dracos Finger den Schaft entlang, bevor sie ihn ganz umschlossen. Harrys Hände waren derweil den Rücken des Blonden heraufgewandert, krallten sich dort fest, versuchten ihrer beider Körper näher zueinander zu pressen.

Ein Keuchen kroch seine Kehle hinauf, wurde eingefangen von Dracos Lippen.

Er spürte die Gefühle in sich wirbeln und er spürte Draco, sein Gewicht, seine Wärme, seinen süßen Geschmack. Warum konnte es nicht immer so sein?

Der Slytherin war dazu übergegangen, Harrys Erregung in stetig schneller werdendem Rhythmus zu bearbeiten, fuhr immer hastiger die Länge entlang.

Viel zu schnell fühlte Harry die Wellen des Höhepunkts in sich aufwallen, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn im nächsten Moment nach vorn fallen zu lassen und spürte, wie sich warme Flüssigkeit in seiner Hose ausbreitete.

Draco zog seine Hand aus der Hose und murmelte einen Spruch zur Säuberung, während Harrys keuchend nach Atem rang. Sein Kopf war an die Brust des Slytherin gelehnt und er versuchte sich noch enger an ihn zu pressen, konnte dumpf den Herzschlag des anderen hören. Er schloss wohlig die Augen, als er sanfte Finger durch sein Haar fahren spürte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dasaßen, bis Draco die Stille durchbrach und gleichzeitig die wohltuenden Berührungen unterbrach.

„Es wird kalt hier draußen, wir sollten reingehen!" Harrys Innerstes wehrte sich krampfhaft dagegen, sich auch nur einen Millimeter hier wegzubewegen, aber sein Verstand gab Draco Recht. Die Kälte krabbelte langsam durch die Kleidung, vertrieb stetig die vor kurzem entfachte Hitze.

Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht, der Slytherin war noch nicht mal auf seine Kosten gekommen, was Harry durchaus verwirrte, da es nicht zum sonstigen Verhalten Dracos passte.

Er hob den Kopf. „Aber Du..."

Draco beugte sich vor, küsste den Schwarzhaarigen am Ohr. „Für heute war es gratis…", hauchte er, bevor er sich endgültig löste und aufstand, ein Loch der Kälte hinterlassend.

Perplex schaute Harry ihm nach. Also wirklich schlau wurde er aus dem Slytherin nicht. Was sollte das dann jetzt wieder gewesen sein?

Draco verschwand im Gebäude und Harry beeilte sich seinen Tarnumhang unter seinem normalen Umhang zu stecken, um dem Blonden hinterher zueilen.

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Harry versuchte den Slytherin von der Seite her zu beobachten.

Zu gern wollte er wissen, was in diesem wirklich hübschen Kopf vorging. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er sagen, dass Draco heute beinahe schon nett gewesen wäre. Vielleicht hatte er einen guten Tag gehabt? Fast musste Harry über seine eigenen Gedanken lachen.

Aber letztendlich verwirrte ihn das Verhalten des Slytherin mehr, als wenn alles so gelaufen wäre wie immer.

Sie erreichten die Abzweigung, die zu den Kerkern führte. Ohne weiter auf Harry zu achten bog Draco in den kleinen Gang.

„Wir sehen uns, Potter!"

Da war sie also wieder, die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Harry blieb stehen, zögerte einen Moment, in demer seinen berühmten Gryffindormut zusammenraffen musste.

„Bleibt es dabei? Bei zufälligen Begegnungen auf den Gängen?"

In gewisser Weise hatte er Angst vor der Antwort, er wusste selbst nicht, was er hören wollte und trotzdem wollte er lieber flüchten, konnte sich aber nicht von der Stelle rühren.

Draco drehte sich im Gehen um, seine Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln - nicht das höhnische, wie Harry es so gut kannte, aber auch kein freundliches. Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, wie er es einschätzen sollte.

„Wir werden sehen..."

Das war nicht die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte.

ooOoo

Die Menge jubelte um ihn herum und seine Teamkollegen ließen ihn hochleben.

Gerade hatten sie ein Spiel gegen Hufflepuff geführt und, wie gewohnt, ohne Probleme gewonnen.

Ginny, die mittlerweile Jägerin im Gryffindorteam war, hatte ein Tor nach dem anderen erzielt und der Sucher der Hufflepuffs hatte sich ganz darauf verlassen, dass Harry den Schnatz sowieso zuerst entdeckte. Der Gryffindor hatte die ganze Zeit gespürt, wie er beobachtet wurde, hatte den Schnatz gar nicht weit von seinem Gegner entdeckt, war aber einfach seelenruhig weitergeflogen und brauchte ihn nur aus der Luft zu pflücken. Es hatte fast einige Minuten gedauert, bis die Menge überhaupt gemerkt hatte, dass das Spiel vorbei gewesen war. Aber umso größer war der Jubel danach gewesen.

Er stand inmittenseiner Teamkameraden, die ihm auf die Schultern klopften und gratulierten.

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie ihm jemand um den Hals fiel. Im nächsten Augenblick pressten sich die Lippen dieser Person auf seine eigenen, nur aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er das feuerrote Haar. Wenn Ron also nicht urplötzlich seine Gesinnung geändert und die Hälfte seines Gewichtes verloren hätte, war es wohl Ginny.

Er sollte sie fort schieben, er selbst hätte auch keine Probleme damit gehabt, aber er wollte ihr das nicht vor der ganzen Schule antun, zudem noch nach einem Spiel, in dem sie ohne Zweifel sehr gut gespielt hatte.

Also wartete er ab, bis sie sich von ihm löste. Er blickte in ihre Augen, in denen es triumphierend blitzte. Und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass sie es mit Absicht gemacht hatte, dass sie ihn mit Absicht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit küsste, auch wenn sie selber genau wusste, dass es ihm nichts bedeutete. Sie setzte sich mit Absicht während den Mahlzeiten noch immer neben ihm. Sie hatte mit Absicht niemanden von ihrer Trennung erzählt. Alle dachten noch immer sie seien zusammen und das war es was Ginny wollte.

Und das alles, um ihre Konkurrenz zu täuschen. Automatisch wanderte Harrys Blick hinauf zu den Slytherin-Rängen. Aber die meisten Zuschauer dort waren nach dem Gryffindorsieg gegangen und die Ränge wirkten leergefegt. Auch einen ganz bestimmten, blonden Slytherin konnte er nirgends entdecken. Er war mehr als erleichtert darüber.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Ginny, die vor ihm stand und ihn ziemlich skeptisch ansah. Doch Sekunden später widmete sie sich wieder dem allgemeinen Jubel.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Draco. Der sicherlich noch immer dachte, dass er und Ginny ein Paar waren, oder? Hatte er den Kuss eben vielleicht doch gesehen? Hätte er erkennen können, dass Harry dabei nichts empfand und bei weitem nicht das, was er empfand, wenn Draco ihn küsste.

Er dachte sehnsüchtig an die Nacht am See zurück. Am nächsten Tag hatte er beinahe geglaubt es sei alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen, wäre nicht das Mal auf seiner Schulter gewesen, dass Draco hinterlassen hatte. Ron hatte es entdeckt und ihn gefragt, ob es von Ginny kam. Harry war hochrot gewesen und nicht imstande, sich eine plausible Ausredeeinfallen zu lassen, stattdessen hatte er nur unverständliches Zeugs gestottert und Ron hatte vielsagend gegrinst.

Doch jetzt, nachdem das alles fast zwei Wochen her war, verblasste das Mal im selben Maße wie die Erinnerung und er fragte sich wiederum, ob es wahr war, ob es überhaupt wahr sein konnte. Nichts war seither passiert. Wie auch? Wie hoch standen die Chancen, dass ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin sich zufällig allein in einem Gang begegneten, wenn sie zwar unter einem Dach wohnten, dieses Dach aber Hogwarts hieß und größer als ein Schloss war und zudem noch an die tausend Schüler beherbergte?

Einmal hatte sich Harry dabei erwischt, wie er Draco und einer Gruppe anderer Slytherins gefolgt war. Quer durch Hogwarts, immer in der Hoffnung, dass die Schulkameraden des Blonden einen anderen Weg nehmen würden. Seine Verfolgungsjagd hatte vor dem Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum geendet, allein, und er war sich selten dumm vorgekommen.

Harry versuchte seitdem immer wieder alle Gedanken an Draco fort zuschieben, doch etwas anderes drängte sich in sein Bewusstsein und brachte die Gedanken an Draco wieder mit sich. Das nächste Quidditch-Spiel sollte gegen Slytherin gehen. Vor dem letzten Weihnachtsfest und den Geschehnissen seither hatte er sich auf dieses Spiel immer am meisten gefreut, es stellte meist als einziges eine richtige Herausforderung dar.

Das hatte sich nun aber grundlegend geändert, je näher dieser Tag kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Draco während des Spiels begegnen sollte. Er bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt eine Chance hatte, denn es war ihm schier unmöglich, auf etwas anderes zu achten als auf Draco, geschweige denn so etwas wie den Schnatz zu erkennen.

Während der letzten Spiele der Slytherins hatte Harry den Blick nicht von dem Blonden nehmen können. Niemals zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, wie exakt der Sucher der Slytherins flog. Er war vielleicht nicht so schnell wie Harry selbst, aber jede Bewegung schien wie berechnet, in ein Gesamtwerk zu gehören. Ein Bild absoluter Kontrolle.

Nachdem Harry registriert hatte, dass er ein gesamtes Spiel lang mit den Augen nur einer einzigen Person gefolgt war, hatte er sich gefragt, warum es scheinbar keinem auffiel, dass er ständig seinem eigentlichen Rivalen hinterher starrte. Er konnte sicherlich froh darüber sein, dass es so war. Vielleicht dachten die anderen aber auch er würde sich die Taktik seines Gegners einprägen, auch das war akzeptabel, denn um keinen Preis wollte er, dass seine wahren Gefühle an die Öffentlichkeit kamen.

Dennoch blieb das eigentliche Problem des Spieles, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren dann zu allem Übel auch noch die Augen ganz Hogwarts' auf ihn gerichtet. Sollte er sich dort nicht beherrschen und er würde Draco auffällig oft anstarren, blieb dies sicherlich nicht unentdeckt.

Harry versuchte all diese Gedanken auf ein Neues fort zu schieben, aber die Freude seiner Kameraden über den Sieg konnte er nicht teilen und so ließ er sich einfach von ihnen nach oben in den Gryffindorturm treiben. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass Ginny sich auffällig oft in seiner Nähe aufhielt.

ooOoo

Harry balancierte den Stapel Bücher auf seinen Armen. Er war definitiv zu gutgläubig! Hermine hatte gemeint, sie hätte ein paar Bücher vergessen, die sie für Zauberkunst bräuchte. Ein paar waren aber im Normalfall keine sieben dicken Wälzer, bei denen er nicht mal sehen konnte, wo er hinlief. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Hermine damit im Unterricht wollte, es war ihm auch eigentlich völlig egal, wenn sie nicht ausgerechnet heute auch noch mit der McGonagall etwas zu bereden hatte, weshalb sie ihn gebeten hatte doch eben die ‚paar' Bücher für den nächsten Unterricht zu holen.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste, Harry rempelte irgendwen an, die ganzen Wälzer fielen zu Boden. Grummelnd drehte er sich zu der Person, die er umgerannt hatte, um sich zu entschuldigen. Aber die Worte bleiben ihm im Halse stecken. Natürlich sah er sich silbergrauen Augen gegenüber, die ihn herablassend musterten. Hätte es anders sein können? Wahrscheinlich war Draco mit den restlichen Slytherins, die ihn flankierten, noch mit voller Absicht in ihn hineingerannt.

„Gib es auf, Potter! Es nimmt dir sowieso keiner ab, dass du so schlau bist und all den Kram liest oder meinst du, Krafttraining würde dir im nächsten Spiel gegen Sytherin etwas bringen?"

Harry funkelte den Slytherin an, bevor er anfing die Bücher aufzulesen. „Im Gegensatz zu dir brauche ich keine Tricks, ich bin sowieso besser!", konterte er und stapelte die Wälzer neben sich. Er konnte Dracos Blick auf sich ruhen fühlen und wurde immer nervöser.

„Nun, Potter, solange du es selbst glaubst, nur weil du ein wenig mehr Glück hast. Schließlich habe ich noch eine Menge andere Talente, in denen ich dich zweifellos übertreffe!"

Harry schluckte und unterließ es nachzufragen, was Draco damit sagen wollte. Er grummelte stattdessen: „Gnadenlose Selbstüberschätzung!"

Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich Draco nun ebenfalls in die Hocke hinunter, er nahm das letzte noch auf dem Boden liegende Buch. „Glaubst du wirklich?"

Harry hievte den Stapel hoch. Sah sich Auge in Auge mit Draco gegenüber. Und plötzlich veränderte sich etwas in den Augen des Slytherins. Die Arroganz verschwand und zurück blieben die silbergrauen Seelenspiegel, die Harry so liebte. Beide erhoben sich gleichzeitig und kurzzeitig vergaß Harry, wo er war und wer ihnen zusah. Die Wut, die er während den Konfrontationen mit Draco stetig in sich brodeln fühlte, verrauchte.

Undwie so oft wünschte er sich, die Zeit einfach einfrieren zu können. Doch das konnte er nicht und so schnell wie der Moment gekommen war, war er auch schon vorüber. Die kalte Mauer baute sich wieder auf, an der Harrys Blick abprallte und auch die Arroganz kehrte zurück. Die Realität hatte ihn also wieder.

Etwas enttäuscht und fragend sah er auf das Buch, das Draco noch immer in Händen hielt. Warum hatte ihm der Slytherin überhaupt das Buch aufgehoben, hier, in aller Öffentlichkeit?

Noch verwirrter kehrte Harrys Blick zurück zu Dracos Gesicht auf dem ein Grinsen lag. Im nächsten Moment ließ er das Buch genau so fallen, dass Harrys Stapel auf einer Seite Übergewicht hatte, er nachgab und fünf der sieben Bücher wieder herunterrutschten und auf den Boden krachten.

„Bitteschön, Potter!", sagte Draco während Pansy anfing zu kichern. Harry starrte mit nur schwer unterdrückter Wut auf den Haufen Bücher.

„Dein Krafttraining solltest du noch etwas ausweiten, scheint noch nicht viel gebracht zu haben!", setzte der blonde Slytherin nach, bevor er mit seiner kleinen Herde von dannen trabte.

Harry versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, er hätte Draco am liebsten den Hals umgedreht.

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie blöd er geglotzt hat? Hat er wirklich gedacht Draco würde ihm das Buch aufheben?", hörte er Pansys schrille Stimme von fern, und das Lachen der restlichen Slytherins folgte.

In Harrys Magen klumpte sich etwas zusammen. Ja, er war wirklich blöd! So blöd, dass er sich jemals auf jemanden wie Draco Malfoy eingelassen hatte. Harry atmete zweimal durch, bevor er nochmals anfing die Bücher aufzusammeln.

Als letztes hob er den Wälzer auf, den Draco eben auf seine Stapel hatte fallen lassen. Eines von Mines Lesezeichen fiel dabei heraus. Grummelnd klaubte er das Papier vom Boden. Dafür, dass er ihr die Bücher holte, konnte sie die Stelle im Buch auch selbst wieder suchen. Dennoch faltete er es auf, in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht eine Seite vermerkt war und er die Markierung einfach wieder hineinlegen konnte.

Sekundenlang starrte er verständnislos auf das kleine Stück Papier. Das war nicht Mines Schrift. Es war Dracos.

_Heute Abend um 22 Uhr vor dem Portrait von Vladimir dem Vampir._

_D_

Stand dort in geschwungener, leicht schräg gestellter Schrift. Und im ersten Moment fragte sich Harry, warum Draco wollte, dass Mine sich mit ihm traf. Doch dann realisierte er, dass Draco ja damit gerechnet haben musste, dass er in das Buch schauen würde.

Harry war drauf und dran den kleinen Zettel einfach zu zerreißen. Er konnte ihn doch nicht so behandeln wie vorhin und dann erwarten, dass er aufs Stichwort angetanzt kam. Doch er tat es nicht. Ein Treffen, heute Abend, mit Draco...allein. Harry dachte an die Geschehnisse am See und sein Herz machte freudige, kleine Hüpfer.

‚Verräter!', dachte Harry steckte den Zettel ein und machte sich mit dem Stapel Bücher auf den Weg zum Klassenraum. Er entschied, dass er nicht gehen würde.

tbc


	4. Über die Zweideutigkeit einer offensicht

Und hier kommt das neue Kapitelchen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer Vitani666 und FirstKiss

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 4: Über die Zweideutigkeit einer offensichtlichen Tat 

Wie beiläufig hatte Harry Hermine gefragt, ob sie wüsste wo das Portrait von diesem Vampir war. Natürlich hatte sie es gewusst und ihm die ungefähre Stelle beschrieben. Nun war er auf dem Weg in die Kerker.

Er würde nachsehen, ob Draco wirklich da sein würde, mehr nicht, das hatte er sich geschworen.

So leise wie möglich bog er in den nächsten der kalten, klammen Gänge ab. Draco würde ihn unter seinem Tarnumhang nicht sehen können, aber er sollte ihn schließlich auch nicht hören.

Er ging die Wand entlang und betrachtete die Gemälde, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen aufgehängt waren.

Etwa auf der Hälfte des Ganges blickte ihm ein griesgrämig aussehender, blasser, hohlwangiger Mann mit schwarzen langen Haaren entgegen. Das musste es sein.

Vorsichtig sah Harry sich weiter um, niemand war zu sehen. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Fünf vor zehn, also noch ein wenig Zeit bis Draco aufkreuzen würde, falls er es überhaupt tat und sich nicht mal wieder einen Spaß aus ihm machte.

Harry ließ sich an der Wand gegenüber dem Portrait zu Boden sinken und kauerte sich unter dem Umhang zusammen.

Das nächste, was er merkte war eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter. Er schreckte hoch und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er sich befand, bis ihm die kalte Steinwand in seinem Rücken erinnerte, dass er sich auf den Boden eines Ganges gesetzt hatte.

„Ein Tarnumhang, nicht schlecht. Ich wäre beinahe schon wieder gegangen, als ich dachte du kämst nicht oder wärst schon wieder fort."

Harry sah auf und blickte in Dracos Gesicht. „Wie spät isses?", nuschelte er und streckte die Arme.

„Viertel vor elf und jetzt komm besser mit, ein Gang ist nicht gerade geeignet, um ein Schläfchen zu halten." Draco streckte seine rechte Hand aus, um Harry hoch zu helfen.

Harry ignorierte erfolgreich, dass er sich selbst seine eigenen Pläne wieder mal zerstört hatte, es war sowieso zu spät. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er die dargebotene Hand ergriff. „Du hast eine dreiviertel Stunde auf mich gewartet?" Das war nun wirklich nicht die Art von Draco Malfoy. Genannter hievte ihn gerade auf die Beine, die sich nach der langen Sitzerei kalt und steif anfühlten.

„Ich bin etwas zu spät gewesen, deshalb dachte ich ja, du wärst vielleicht schon fort."

Harry fragte nicht nach, wie groß seine Verspätung gewesen sein mag, aber er war sich sicher, dass es keine halbe Stunde gewesen sein konnte, im Normalfall hätte es sich dann wohl kaum noch gelohnt überhaupt nachzusehen.

Draco machte sich auf den Weg und ließ Harrys Hand dabei nicht los. Der Gryffindor stolperte etwas unbeholfen hinter ihm her. „Hey! Wo gehen wir hin?"

Eigentlich fand er es kindisch Händchen zu halten, aber jetzt fühlte es sich gut an, wie seine Hand in der von Dracos lag und er versuchte das Gefühl einige Sekunden zu bewahren, bevor er sich Gedanken darüber machte, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Warts ab! Ich hatte sicherlich nicht vor auf dem Gang herumzustehen und zu plaudern und außerdem bist du kalt wie ein Eisklotz, daran sollten wir definitiv etwas ändern!" Ein süffisantes Lächeln folgte den Worten und Harry wusste, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war überhaupt hierher zu kommen.

Nachdem sie zweimal abgebogen waren hielt Draco vor einer Tür, murmelte ein paar Worte und machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. Mit einem kleinen Klicken öffnete sich das Schloss und einen Augenblick später wurde Harry in den dahinterliegenden Raum gezogen.

Endlich ließ Draco seine Hand los und Harry hatte Zeit sich etwas umzusehen. Es war eine voll eingerichtete kleine Wohnung. In einer Ecke war ein Kamin vor dem zwei Sessel mit einem kleinen Tisch standen, zu Harrys Überraschung war sogar ein Feuer im Kamin. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl. Daneben ging eine weitere Tür ab.

In der letzten übrig gebliebenen Ecke stand ein recht großes Bett. Harry mied den Blick dorthin. Insgesamt wirkte alles ein wenig veraltet, allerdings doch recht gemütlich. Woher wusste Draco von diesem Raum, der, mal abgesehen von dem brennenden Kamin, unbewohnt aussah?

Draco nahm sich den Umhang ab und Harry nutzte die Zeit, um sich in einen der Sessel zu werfen und seine Glieder in Richtung der wohltuenden Wärme zu halten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Dracos Gegenwart hinter sich spürte. Der Slytherin umarmte ihn von hinten und ließ seine Hände über seinen Brustkorb gleiten. Harry gab einen leisen Seufzer von sich und schloss die Augen.

Er hatte nicht wirklich herkommen wollen, oder vielleicht hatte er es schon gewollt. Er wusste es nicht genau, denn wie immer waren sein Verstand und sein Herz sich nicht einig und mussten einen Kompromiss finden. Warum machte es ihm Draco auch so wahnsinnig schwer? Warum war er einerseits derjenige, der ihm wehtat, aber andrerseits der einzige, der ihm das geben konnte, was er wollte? Seine Sehnsucht nach ihm würde ihn noch einmal um den Verstand bringen.

Und dann waren da diese kurzen Augenblicke, so wie er jetzt war, wo er das Gefühl hatte, es sei alles in Ordnung oder zumindest als wäre das, was er hinnehmen musste es auch Wert für das, was er bekam.

Dracos Finger begannen Stück für Stück die Knöpfe seines Hemds zu öffnen, während er an Harrys linkem Ohr knabberte.

Die Reaktion seines Körpers ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Er fühlte die Hitze in sich heraufwallen, das Kribbeln an den Stellen an denen Draco ihn berührte, die Gefühle die seinen Verstand benebelten und er war nach all dem süchtig

Dracos rechte Hand spielte mit seinen Haaren, strich über seinen Nacken.

„Du bist verspannt. Kein Wunder, nachdem du meintest auf dem Gang schlafen zu müssen." Er streifte das Hemd endgültig von Harrys Schultern. „Ich werde dich massieren!"

Harry öffnete die Augen, als Draco von ihm abließ. Der Blonde bedeutete ihm aufzustehen. „Leg dich aufs Bett!" Mit einem bedeutungsvollen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Und zieh die Hose aus, es ist bequemer ohne."

Nach kurzem Zögern tat Harry, wie ihm geheißen. Auch Draco entledigte sich seiner Kleidung bis auf die Unterhose. Harry legte sich bäuchlings auf das Bett, stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände und schaute Draco zu, wie er sich entkleidete.

Wiederum kam er nicht umhin festzustellen, dass Draco einfach unverschämt gut aussah. Es passte einfach alles. Die alabasterfarbene Haut, die leicht angedeuteten Muskeln, die samtig-goldenen Haare. Jemand, der seinen Charakter nicht kannte, hätte ihn glatt für einen Engel halten können. Harry lachte als die, natürlich grüne, Short zum Vorschein kam.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?", fragte der Slytherin provozierend und setzte sich auf Harrys Hintern.

„Grün?"

Draco begann mit den Händen über Harrys Schultern zu streichen. „Genauso, wie deine rot ist."

„Ja, Klischee erfüllt", murmelte Harry und spürte, wie er sich unter Dracos geschickten Fingern fast gegen seinen Willen entspannte. Er schloss die Augen, bettete sein Gesicht in seine Arme, während Draco sich langsam weiter vorarbeitete und ihm kleine Küsse in den Nacken hauchte. Das konnte er wirklich gut, würde er so weitermachen, dann würde er einfach so einschlafen.

Nach einiger Zeit spürte Harry, wie Draco sich tiefer wagte, nun auch mit der Zunge über die Haut seines Rückens fuhr, langsam einen Wirbel nach dem anderen abtastete. Er kniete sich neben den Gryffindor, zog ihm auch noch irgendwie die Short aus, was Harry aber kaum mehr mitbekam, denn er war damit beschäftigt all die Schauer zu genießen, die Dracos Berührungen verursachten.

Und dann spürte er Dracos Zunge in der Rille seiner Pobacken. Harry schreckte auf. „Was machst du da?", fragte er schon beinahe panisch, an Schlaf war nun gar nicht mehr zu denken, denn schon allein der Gedanke daran, was Draco da tat ließ das bekannte Gefühl der Hitze in seinem Unterleib aufwallen.

„Irgendwie muss ich dich ja davon abhalten einfach wegzupennen. Glaub mir, es wird dir gefallen."

Harry wollte im ersten Moment einfach nur fort von diesen Berührungen, doch der Slytherin ließ ihm keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, versenkte seine Zunge wiederum in der Spalte und ließ sie herunterfahren.

Harry vergrub sein sicherlich hochrotes Gesicht in den Kissen. Das war...nun, so überhaupt nicht... anständig? Aber sein Körper schien da anderer Meinung zu sein, er merkte wie seine Erregung anschwoll und erwartungsfroh unter ihm gegen die Bettdecke drückte, während er selbst lieber im Boden versunken wäre. Warum machte der Slytherin das? Aber die Frage hatte keinen langen Halt in Harrys Verstand, der völlig mit Emotionen überschwemmt wurde.

Draco ließ seine Zunge nun um den kleinen Eingang spielen, drückte dabei Harrys Pobacken auseinander. Harry stöhnte in das Kissen und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Unterlippe, um nicht noch mehr verräterische Töne von sich zu geben.

Draco hielt inne. „Knie dich hin, dann komme ich besser heran."

Harry sah vorsichtig über seine Schulter. Draco lächelte und strich mit der Hand über Harrys Hintern, zeichnete kleine Kreise darauf.

„Keine Angst, ich beiße dich nicht... zumindest nicht dort."

Harry kam der Aufforderung nach, nicht ohne sein Gesicht wiederum in das Kissen zu versenken. Er wollte lieber nicht sehen, wie er nun vor dem Slytherin hockte.

Eben dieser Slytherin strich nun mit einer Hand seine Innenschenkel entlang, während seine Zunge sich wieder Harrys Eingang widmete, sie im Kreise über den kleinen Muskelring streichen ließ.

Exakt zur selben Zeit, als Draco seine Zunge plötzlich in Harrys Inneres hineinstieß, umschlossen seine Finger das Glied des Gryffindors. Der Schwarzhaarige riss nun doch den Kopf hoch und die Augen auf. Ein Wimmern entkam seiner Kehle. Er konnte spüren wie die warme, weiche und feuchte Zunge in ihn hinein und wieder hinaus glitt, heiße Wellen der Erregung durch seinen Körper schickte und das Spiel von vorne begann.

Seiner Selbstbeherrschung beraubt drängte sich Harry der ungewöhnlichen Behandlung entgegen, wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl und spürte, wie ihn schon das nahe dem Höhepunkt brachte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange Draco ihn dieser Qual aussetzte bis er die Zunge durch einen Finger ersetzte und begann den Eingang zu weiten. Harrys Verstand schien wie unter Emotionen begraben und er gab seltsam stotternde Worte von sich, die immer wieder Dracos Namen beinhalteten.

Er spürte an den, immer kräftiger werdenden, Bewegung von Dracos Hand, die noch immer seine Erregung bearbeitete, dass auch dieser an Selbstbeherrschung verlor. Kurz darauf entzog er seine Finger aus Harrys Innerem, positionierte sich und versenkte zunächst seine Spitze bevor er zustieß. Harry keuchte gepeinigt auf, als er spürte wie Dracos gesamte Länge mit einem Ruck in ihn eindrang.

Der Slytherin beugte sich vor, schmiegte den ganzen Körper an denjenigen von Harry und biss in seinen Nacken, während er dem Gryffindor Zeit ließ sich zu entspannen.

„Vergiss nicht, wer diese Dinge mit dir macht!" Die Worte drangen nur schwach in Harrys Bewusstsein, wurden direkt wieder weggefegt, denn Draco begann sich in ihm zu bewegen, bearbeitete im gleichen Rhythmus Harrys Glied.

Harry drängte sich seinem Liebhaber entgegen, genoss das berauschende Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins und das Wissen ihm in diesem Moment näher zu sein, als jeder andere sonst.

Plötzlich umschlang Draco Harrys Brust mit den Armen und bevor der Gryffindor sich im Klaren war, was geschah ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, zog Harry automatisch mit, so dass er auf Dracos landete, während dieser kniend unter ihm saß.

Harry fühlte, wie Dracos Glied durch den Stellungswechsel noch tiefer in ihn glitt, lehnte sich selbst nach hinten gegen den Oberkörper des Blonden, während er dessen Stöhnen dicht an seinem Ohr wahrnahm.

Halt suchend griffen Harrys Hände nach hinten, verkrallten sich in Dracos silberblonden Haaren. Der Slytherin verstärkte den Druck um Harrys Glied, während dieser die Bewegungen auf Draco intensivierte.

Kurz vor dem Punkt des absoluten Kontrollverlustes, spürte er wie der Blonde seinen Körper an den seinigen drückte und,begleitet von einem Stöhnen, heiße Flüssigkeit ihn erfüllte. Im nächsten Moment explodierte auch seine Erregung und Harry ergoss sich über seinen Bauch und Dracos Hand.

Harry schloss die Augen, lehnte sich nach hinten an Dracos warmen Körper und löste seine Finger aus den silberblonden, verschwitzten Haaren, die schon beinahe schmerzhaft daran gezerrt haben mussten. Er konnte das Gewicht von Dracos Kopf auf seiner Schulter spüren und einige Minuten verharrten sie in dieser Stellung, um wieder neuen Atem schöpfen zu können.

Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Harry von Draco, ließ sich in das Bett zurück gleiten. Sein Zauberstab war irgendwo in seinem Umhang im Zimmer, ebenso der von Draco. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, er spürte mehr, als dass er es sah, wie der Slytherin sich neben ihn legte. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten bis er in den Schlaf hinüber glitt.

ooOoo

Harry wurde geweckt als ihn jemand anstieß. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite, wollte nicht wirklich aufwachen, denn in seinem Kopf hing das Gefühl von einem schönen Traum fest.

„Wenn du noch Frühstücken willst, dann solltest du jetzt aufstehen, Potter."

Diese Stimme war für Harry unverkennbar und die Erinnerungen an den Abend zuvor kehrten zurück. Er setzte sich auf, gähnte und sah zu Draco, der wohl gerade geduscht hatte, denn seine Haare waren nass und er hatte nur ein Handtuch umgeschlungen. Harry konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und betrachtete einige Sekunden diesen unwiderstehlichen Körper.

Draco sammelte seine Sachen auf. „Nebenan im Badezimmer ist auch eine Dusche, also wenn du willst... und ich an deiner Stelle würde duschen."

Harry nickte und schaute auf die Uhr, bevor er seinen noch schläfrigen Körper aus dem Bett beförderte und auf die zusätzliche Tür neben dem Schreibtisch zuging, er musste sich wirklich beeilen und er hatte zugegebenermaßen einen Riesen-Hunger.

Als Harry wiederkehrte zog Draco sich gerade Schuhe an. Seine Haare waren trocken und, wie eigentlich immer perfekt gestylt. Wie der Slytherin das bewerkstelligte war ihm ein Rätsel.

Mit einem leichten Stich im Herzen, aber auch Resignation in seinem Verstand stellte er fest, dass Draco wieder die bekannte Distanz zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Die Mauer, die alle Emotionen verbarg war wieder da und er schenkte Harry keinerlei weitere Beachtung.

Erst als er sich zur Tür wandte um zu gehen, drehte er sich noch mal um, fixierte Harry.

„Und trenn dich von der Wieselette!"

Überrascht sah Harry, der sich gerade die Haare trockenrubbelte zu dem Slytherin. Mit vielem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Im ersten Moment wollte er sagen, dass er gar nicht mit Ginny zusammen war, doch dann reifte eine Überlegung in ihm. Dracos Verhalten machte ihn neugierig, dem Blonden schien doch nicht alles ganz so gleichgültig zu sein, wie er tat.

Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Und was geht es dich überhaupt an? Wir haben doch nur Sex miteinander oder seh**e** ich das falsch?"

Er beobachtet Dracos Reaktion, sah das Aufblitzen von Wut in seinen Augen, bevor sie sich zu dünnen Schlitzen zusammenzogen.

„Ja, sicherlich", sagte er, wobei seine Stimme vor unterdrücktem Zorn leicht bebte. „Mach was Du willst!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Um Harrys Lippen spielte ein Lächeln. Da schmeckte dem Slytherin wohl seine eigene Medizin nicht.

Harry sammelte seine Klamotten zusammen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass die Shorts, die er aus dem Haufen wühlte grün war.

tbc


End file.
